Bleeding Soul
by S2
Summary: Dib loses his sister, which he claims to be the only hope for his survival in the world...


Dib, Zim, Gaz, and any other characters mentioned in this fanfiction belong to Jhonen Vasquez. I do not own Invader Zim. Also, a fair warning. Death, morbid and icky suicidal stuff to come.  
  
Dib sits, completely alone, upon the steps of his house. It was night, then... the moon hung in the sky, with its family of stars piercing the velvety black around it. Pale, soft light filters from the holy crescent, illuminating the young boy and the objects around him.  
  
Dib sighs, gazing longingly at the ebony ceiling above him. The sky then mingled with the stars and moon, like a painting that has been smeared. He cries.  
  
A shaky hand rises to remove his tear-stained glasses, gently setting them beside him. Gentle chocolate oculars were tinted with red, shielded by tears of despair.  
  
The very fact that his sister was gone caused him to weep so uncontrollably.  
  
And the person, more like alien, to blame... was Zim.  
  
...  
  
The foreign shot dove into Dib's side, sending out waves of lingering and unbearable pain throughout his body. Dib screamed in agony, and toppled over to the side, knocking some kind of alien generator out of the way. Everything blurred as he fell, and blackened upon impact...  
  
Zim cackled, kicking Dib's body out of his path. In his hand was some sort of instrument... The alien moves onto a smaller chamber of his lair.  
  
Dib's eyes shot open, only to take in the glare of the lights overhead. He groaned, rolling onto his side. The pain has subsided, but it left him a little numb. Weakly, he manages to stand, holding onto the wall for balance. He finds his glasses, miraculously unharmed, and places them back on his head.  
  
"Zim... how dare you...!" he gasps.  
  
His pained breaths echo off the laboratory walls as he makes his way towards where he thought Zim would be at... every step he took, the more he felt his body fail. His throbbing head shot up, as a piercing wail was heard. Dib's mouth gaped wide open, as beads of sweat roll down his pale face.  
  
"GAZ!"  
  
Dib screams, trying to run, but fails miserably. He simply falls over, a jolt of pain shooting through him like lightning. The young boy groans again, and slowly regains his footing.  
  
Lured by insane laughter and pained screams, he stumbles into a brightly lit room. It blinds him for a moment, but his vision clears...  
  
"Zim! Get away from her...!"  
  
The inside of this room resembles an operating room... with an Irken twist. The back of Zim was only visible, as he leans over a strange platform. Upon hearing Dib's voice, he slowly turns around, burning crimson hues locking with Dib's.  
  
"Why, HELLO, Dib!" he shouts with wicked excitement, stepping aside, allowing Dib to get a view...  
  
Horror fills the boy's face, the gruesome sight reflecting off his glasses. Pale hands shot up to cover his mouth, wide and gaped. A sickening knot forms in his stomach, and he steps back, against the wall.  
  
Zim watches, amused, baring a sadistic grin. Almost proud of what he has done...  
  
Gaz lay upon the operation table, a large gash starting at her neck and extending to her waist. Innards, organs, everything that once resided in her body... lay strewed across a tray adjacent to the table.  
  
Her face is frozen with the expression of terror and agony, eyes unusually wide, like large stones placed in dead sockets.  
  
Zim's smile turns into a sickening teeth-baring grin.  
  
Dib slowly slides down the wall, his gaze never leaving his mutilated sister. And then, the silence that dwelled in his mind was disturbed... voices screamed at him. Accusing him. His fault. His.  
  
He screams, holding his head, and falling to the ground.  
  
"GAZ...!!!"  
  
Zim chuckles intrude the voices, the darkness, the suffering... Dib faints.  
  
  
  
The more Dib thinks about that horrible event, the more his mind hurts. The more his soul bleeds. The more he wants to die. An invisible knife is lodged in his heart, refusing to be removed.  
  
Dib holds his head in his hands, sobbing quietly.  
  
Zim had let him go unharmed, to suffer more. He knew Gaz ment almost everything to Dib. Dib didn't have anything else... Not even his only parent.  
  
! Dad...  
  
Dib winced, lifting his face, locking his eyes on the moon.  
  
"I can't tell him."  
  
"No."  
  
"I'm too scared..."  
  
He stands, trembling. The boy enters his house, straight into the bathroom. Closing the door behind him, he turns on the lights.  
  
He was glad his father wasn't home. He almost never was home, anyway.  
  
Dib glances at his reflection in the mirror. How miserable he looked. Jet black hair clung to his skull, weighed down by sweat. Eyes wide with fear, magnified by his glasses, for an even more effective look. But his skin... it was white. A hand touches his cold cheek, almost to make sure he wasn't dead ...  
  
But soon.  
  
Dib rummages through the medicine cabinet, taking out a few things. Bleach, nail polish remover, etc. He lines them up on the sink counter. Silently, he reaches for the dixie-cup despenser to the left of the mirror. The cup was set down infront of them all.. and for a few moments, he watches them.  
  
Dib looks to the digital clock that rests upon the counter. It read 9:50 PM. The tears came again, blurring everything. Quickly, Dib wipes them away.  
  
He began to pour the contents of the items into the cup, trembling violently the whole time. More than once he spilled some, but it didn't matter.  
  
Nothing matters. Not anymore.  
  
It's your fault it's this way, Dib.  
  
Dib grimaced, ignoring the morbid thoughts that flooded his head. He finishes pouring them all, and simply stands there, gazing at the deadly formula infront of him.  
  
It's your fault.  
  
For a moment, Dib agrees. He should have watched Gaz over even more carefully. The protection he had issued for his younger sister was all he could muster. It's not like he would stay up every night, lurking in her bedroom, watching her sleep peacefully.  
  
And drive away the invading alien that will kidnap her.  
  
Kill her.  
  
... but nothing matters now, doesn't it?  
  
Dib shakes his head, frustrated. Reluctantly, he grabs the cup. Its contents splash. Quickly, he lifts the mouth of the cup to his lips, opens, and lets the poison in.  
  
He nearly gags, but manages to swallow the deadly portion. He felt even weaker than before. Dib breaks into a coughing fit only moments later. With every cough, his brain rattled inside his cranium.  
  
Don't worry, Gaz.  
  
I'll protect you.  
  
I'll be there for you.  
  
Thoughts, promises, and regrets fill his head, topped off by a dizzy sensation. This deadly vertigo was unbearable. The world whirled around him. His legs no longer full of the life he once had, they collapsed under him. As he fell, his head slams against the porcelain of the bathtub.  
  
All the fear, all the sadness. Everything.  
  
Ends with a sickening ... crack.  
  
And the will to love...  
  
... keeps on burning. 


End file.
